Disney's The Star Butterfly and the Mavis 2019
Cast *Pauper - Mavis Dracula * Princess - Star Butterfly * Himself - Wander * Goofy - Grim Reaper * Donald Duck - Radicles * Pluto - Bunsen * Herself - Lord Dominator * Herself - Pacifica Northwest * Captain Pete - Denzel Crocker * Herself - Hoss Delgado * Weasel Guard - Ryder * Horace Horsecollar - Mr. Green * Clarabelle Cow - Courtney * Clarabelle Cow's Husband - Mikey * The Archbishop - Stygian * Herself - Pearl * Wagon Driver - Easter * Man in the Street - Trevor Troublemeyer * Himself - Viktor * The Weasel Guards - Crossover Villains * Himself - Sir Pentious * Kids Playing Outside - Kids from Foster's Home for Imaginary Friens * Hawk - Pterno * Dogs Chasing the Prince - Captain Tim * Kids - Timmy Turner and Chloe Carmichael Linsleu Adams as An Extra * Mrs. Potts - Ms. Baker * Hen - Url * Townspeople of England - Ponies People of Townsville Imaginary Friends, Aliens and OK K.O. Let's Heroes Be Videos Games * Peasant - Dudley * People at the Coronation - Marcianos vs. Mecicanos Characters * The Coronation Guard - Abe Lincoln * Goofy disguised as an executioner - Grubber * Bimbettes - Lori Loud, Leni Loud and Luan Loud * Herself - Trixie Tang * Herself - Dendy * Dying King - Albert Molina * Himself - Jett Black * Herself - Hekapoo * Himself - Andrei * Ladies - Miss Quantum, Mrs. Turner and Tyler's mom * The Coachman from Pinocchio - Shadowy Figure Gallery Mavis--25.jpg S1E10 Star impressed by the pie.png Wander.png Grim Reaper.png Radicles.png Bunsen Sparkling Water.png 8949af489e75af117abf479f87e8bca0--ren-lord.jpg S1e7 Pacifica Northwest.png WishologyPt1-151.jpg Vlcsnap-2013-06-23-14h52m44s83.png Ryder.png Mr. Green.png Screenshot 20180313 194246.png 1240168836015 f.jpg Stygian.png Pearl.png Ratz ep 20 3434596146.jpg Trevor Troublemeyer.png Viktor.png Master frown cn image.png General Skarr.gif Major Doctor Ghastly.gif Tomo Defeat.png Bad Newt from Pirate Express.png Axel and Rod Skidmark.png S1E20aP006.png Badlands Dan.png Screenshot 20180308 181816.png Screenshot 20180328 135026.png Deadly Six Sonic.png Baron Vains Legion Of Henchman.png MV5BZjZjNThmMmYtOTVHOC00NxlxLWI2YmQtOGVjZGFIOTIhNGZjXkEyXkFqcGdeQXVyMzUwMtgwMw22. V1 SY1000Cr0.0.568.1000 Al .jpg Foster Home for Imaginary Friends S03 E14 Cuckoo for Coco Cards hqdefault.jpg Pterano.jpg Captain Tim.png MarkedMan00004.png Screenshot 2016-04-14-10-35-08.png Linsleu adams by ohyeahcartoonsfan-dccdgwh.jpg Let's see who called me.png Url from Dinosaur.png A group of very happy background ponies.png C04q480jivq01.png Imaginary Friends.png TheEndoftheGalaxytitlecard.png You're_Level_100_screen119.png Dudley Puppy.jpg Screenshot 20180401 200434.png Abe-lincoln-my-life-as-a-teenage-robot-81.6.jpg Grubber MLP.png Lori Loud.PNG Leni Loud.PNG S2E23A The sound a sheep makes.png Trixie Tang.png Dendy.png Albert Molina.png Jett Black.png Hekapoo.png Andrei.png Ok K.O Let's be Heroes Miss Quantum's Challenge maxresdefault.jpg NegaTimmy010.jpg Tyler's mom.png Wander's Uncle Sheriff.png Shadowy Figure.png Voice Casts Concept Art Disney's The Star Butterfly and the Mavis - Mavis Dracula (in Cloak).png Disney's The Star Butterfly and the Mavis - Star Butterfly (in Cloak).png TSBATM - Mavis Dracula In Princess.png TSBATM - Star Butterfly In Music Box Unicorn.png Mavis Concept.png Star Butterfly Concept.png Wander Concept.png Grim Reaper Concept.png Tumblr inline p6ez2y39y21t93eg5 1280.png TSBATM - Mavis Dracula In Dress.png|Princess Mavis Dracula Concept Art TSBATM - Star Butterfly In Dress.png|Princess Star Butterfly Concept Art TSBATM - Rodney Says For Thank So Much Mavis Dracula and Andrei.png Mikey and Courtney Love.png TSBATM - Andrei and Star Butterfly's Search of Pearl.png TSBATM - Andrei and Star Butterfly on a search to find Pearl.png The Star Butterfly and the Mavis Dracula- Star Butterfly trying to talk some sense.png TSBATM - Wander Meets Mavis Dracula and Star Butterfly.png Scenes * The Star Butterfly and the Mavis Part 01 - Prologue/Trouble in England * The Star Butterfly and the Mavis Part 02 - Living Like a King/Bunsen Chase the Wagon * The Star Butterfly and the Mavis Part 03 - Star's Lesson/Mavis Escorted to Castle * The Star Butterfly and the Mavis Part 04 - Lord Dominator * The Star Butterfly and the Mavis Part 05 - Star Meet Pearl/Mothers * The Star Butterfly and the Mavis Part 06 - Seeing Double/''I Remember''/Trading Places * The Star Butterfly and the Mavis Part 07 - Star Gets Out of the Castle and Meets Wander, Grim Reaper and Bunsen * The Star Butterfly and the Mavis Part 08 - Inside Each Other's Shoes/Star Stops Paradis' Wagon * The Star Butterfly and the Mavis Part 09 - Lord Dominator's Evil Plot/''My Lullaby'' * The Star Butterfly and the Mavis Part 10 - Ladies/The King Dies/Star Butterfly Meets Wander's Uncle Sheriff * The Star Butterfly and the Mavis Part 11 - Finding Star Butterfly/Star Meets Jett Black * The Star Butterfly and the Mavis Part 12 - Pearl Meets Viktor * The Star Butterfly and the Mavis Part 13 - Lord Dominator Blackmails Star/Pearl Tells at Viktor * The Star Butterfly and the Mavis Part 14 - Chloe Carmichael, Lori, Leni and Luan Loud, Trixie and Dendy * The Star Butterfly and the Mavis Part 15 - Lord Dominator and Denzel Crocker meet Shadowy Figure/Mavis Imprisoned * The Star Butterfly and the Mavis Part 16 - The Coronation/The Escape * The Star Butterfly and the Mavis Part 17 - Final Battle With Lord Dominator * The Star Butterfly and the Mavis Part 18 - Star Becomes King/The Conclusion * The Star Butterfly and the Mavis Part 19 - End Credits in The Deep and Call Me Maybe Story TSBATM - Narrator; For many years..png TSBATM - Narrator; England was ruled by a wise and good King..png TSBATM - Narrator; And people flourished and were very happy. from Ponies People of Townsville Imaginary Friends Aliens and People of Video Games in Park.png TSBATM - Narrator; But by and by the Good King became ill..png TSBATM - Narrator; And the darkness fell over the countryside as..png TSBATM - Narrator; The king grew weaker from Lord Dominator and Stygian Cry to Albert Molina is Sick.png TSBATM - Narrator; And then from of the Mist he was there the evil Lord Dominator. a ruthless and greedy women Lord Dominator's Evil Grin.png TSBATM - Star Butterfly and Mavis Dracula singing I Remember.png|Star Butterfly and Mavis Dracula singing "I Remember (Duet Version)" Mavis Dracula Watch Master Frown Courtney pulls Url Andrei Sir Pentious and Linsleu adams Angry.png MLPCV - Lord Dominator's Plan.png MLPCV - Denzel Crocker My Lullaby Song.png Miss Quantum Mrs. Turner and Tyler's mom.png The Star Butterfly and the Mavis Dracula - Star Butterfly and Wander's Uncle Sheriff on Mavis Dracula's ship.png MLPCV - Jeff Black Says Star Butterfly, get away from her.png MLPCV - Jett Black Crying.png MLPCV - Star Butterfly Says Jett Black What have you done.png MLPCV - Pearl Angry Tells Viktor.png The Star Butterfly and the Anne Boonchuy - Luan Loud Says Chloe Carmichael Wake up. Wake up. Wake up.png MLPCV - Dendy Leni Loud and Trixie Tang.png The Star Butterfly and the Mavis Dracula - Ending.png Star Butterfly Look Music Box Unicorn.png TSBATM - Adult Comet and Marcia 's Family Picture.png Trailer/Transcript: * Narrator; It's Star Butterfly. * Narrator; and Mavis. * Stygian; Each Man is freed. * Narrator; In The Classic Tale of The Wealthy Princess. * Narrator; and The Poor Peasant. * Narrator; Who Decided To Switch Places. * Mavis; My Friends Could Be See Me Now. * Lord Dominator; Attack * Denzel Crocker; Him is Buster. * Mavis; I'm Princess. * Ryder; You Don't See Crap. * Narrator; Join Radicles. * Narrator; Grim Reaper. * Narrator; Wander. * Narrator; Bunsen. * Narrator; and Star Butterfly. * Narrator; In His First New Big-Screen. * Narrator; Appearance in Almost 10 Years. * Narrator; Disney's The Star Butterfly and Mavis. * Narrator; Coming to 2019.Category:The Prince and the Pauper Spoofs Category:My Little Pony Crossover Villains